How Time is Spent
by UsaBishieChaser
Summary: 1x2! 1st & 2nd chapters up! Gonna be 4 chapters, but anywhoo- Heero and Duo play basketball and Heero does something nice for Duo.
1. On A Saturday

On a Saturday  
by Usa  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Don't own the g-boys, never have, and probably never will.  
Warning: Slight shounen ai  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the beginning of a quiet and peaceful Saturday in the g-boys house. Yeah, right.  
Duo, who had gotten up at 6:30 to watch Saturday morning cartoons, was happily munching on his seventh bowl of Fruity Pebbles. The cereal was sugery enough, but Duo decided it was too bland and added five tablespoons of sugar in each bowl. Needless to say, by the time he got to the nineth bowl, he was pretty wired.  
Wufei had gotten up a little bit after Duo and went outside to meditate, claiming Duo's loud and obnoxious laughter at the corny cartoons was distracting him.  
"Aww, c'mon Wufs, sometimes it really funny!" Duo protested.  
"Yeah, and hell is pink," Wufei commented.  
"It is!?!? EWWWW!!!" Duo makes a disgusted face, then laughs at his own stupid joke.  
Wufei sighs and walks outside.  
  
By 7:30 Duo was bored. So he tried to think of something to do, and while he thought, he fidgeted. He sat in the recliner backwards, with his feet in the air and sideways.  
Suddenly an idea struck him. Literally. A basketball hit him in the head.  
"OW! Hey, that hurt!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Well, if you wouldn't leave things on the floor I wouldn't have kicked it," Heero said, in his usual monotone.  
"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going," Duo shot back.  
Duo pouted for a moment before remembering his idea. "Hey, Hee-chan?"  
"What do you want Duo?" Heero asked, suspicious.  
"Will you play basketball with me?"  
"I can't Duo, I have work to do, unlike some people I know."  
Duo grimaced. "What if I promise to leave you alone all afternoon if you play basketball with me?" the braided boy bargained.  
Heero thought for a moment, doing calculations, 'Hmm, a whole afternoon of uninterupted work...' "Fine, Duo, I'll play basketball with you."  
"C'mon! Let's go!" Duo jumps up, grabs Heeros wrist and drags him out the door, a few seconds later they come back in, a embarrassed grin on Duo's face. "Whoops, I guess we'll need shoes."  
  
When they get to the park, it's practically deserted, a few people watch them, welcoming anything to brighten their monotone days. Some found what they were looking for in the pure happiness of the grin on the braided boys face.  
"Hey, let's play pig to warm up," Duo suggested. Heero just shrugs.  
They play back and forth until Heero misses a shot.  
"Ok Heero, it's R to nothing," Duo stated.  
"Baka, Pig doesn't start with an R," Heero points out.  
Duo grins, "Sure it does Heero, it's spelled R-E-L-E-N-A, pig."  
Heero just rolls his eyes, but a small smile plays across his face.  
"Woah! The world must be coming to an end, Heero Yuy, THE Heero Yuy, found one of MY jokes amusing."  
"Whatever, let's just play, I have work to do," Heero landed a shot.  
Duo grinned, "Yes'a masta."  
They played for a while longer. They they stopped for a rest, Duo ran to the playground and jumped into a swing.  
"Heero, will you push me?" Duo asked.  
Heero went over and started to push Duo, who laughed and screamed like he was four.  
When Duo was high enough Heero sat in the swing net to him. He watched the American Pilot as he pretended to be frightened as he swung back in the swing.   
An unfamiliar emotion came over him, 'What is this?' he wondered to himself. A word floated across his mind *content*. 'Content? Where did it come from?' More word floated across his brain *you know* 'I do?' he asked the voices in his head. *yes*  
Heero finally came back to the real world. Duo had stopped swinging and was staring at him. "Uh, Earth to Heero, ya still there?" Duo asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm still here."  
Duo stilled looked uncertain, "Well, I guess maybe we should be getting back, you have work to do."  
Then Heero said something that amazed Duo, "I'll do it later," and with that he ran back to the basketball court.  
Duo, wide-eyed, ran after him. He wondered just what had gotten into Heero.  
*you* a voice whispered in the wind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ok, COMPLETELY sappy and OOC, but that's ok!  
Review if you think I should add to this. (or even if you don't)  
  



	2. The Week After

The Week After  
by Usa  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
A/N: Sequal to On a Saturday. Yaoi-implied, so if ya don't like, don't read! I declared I do not own the G-Boys! I just borrow them for entertainment purposes only, then I put them back where I found them.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Slowly Duo opened his eyes. His mind raced with thoughts of yesterday, yet they couldn't be true. Heero, skipping work, just to play basketball with him? He knew Heero liked to play basketball when they were in schools, but he never practiced too much out of school.  
'It's the missions,' Duo thought, 'he has to concentrate on the missions.' Then Duo shivered at how much like Heero he sounded at the moment. It wasn't like he didn't like Heero, he liked him a lot, more than he would like to admit, even to himself.  
But soon thoughts of yesterday floated through his head and he thoguht, 'Maybe I was just dreaming and I had spent all day watching TV, then I had wanted to play basketball.' He decided he'd better check before thinking anymore on the subject.  
"Oi, Heero, whatcha doin?" Duo asked.  
"I have to finish the work I didn't do yesterday."  
"What did you do yesterday?" Duo asked, realizing after the words left his lips how stupid they sounded.  
"Baka, I played basketball with you," Heero said, hands never waivering on the keyboard.  
"Ok, just checking," Duo said, expecting that to be the end of the conversation, since it was already amazing that Heero had talked that much. But he was wrong.  
Heero's curiousity surprised even himself, "Checking what?"  
"Making sure I wasn't dreaming," And with that Duo went into the bathroom to take a shower.   
Heero went back to typing after having watched Duo sashay out of the room.  
  
On Wednesday, Duo's sitting in the living room reading comic books when Heero came. Heero watched as Duos face smiles, sweat-dropped, raspberried, and other faces. Finally Heero couldn't help himself, "Duo, what on Earth are you reading?"  
"Oh, hey Heero. I'm reading this months edition of Sailor Moon! She's fighting the Death Busters. Wanna read one?" Duo thrusts a comic into Heero's hands. He examines the cover, six girls in short mini-skirted sailor suits were posed there. He considered, maybe he would just see what the comic was about.  
He started to read, but was completely lost. "Uhh, Duo. I don't get it." Duo turned his head as he looked at the cover. He laughed as he said, "Of course you don't understand, you're not reading the first one, here," Duo pushed another book into his hands, this one have a big 1 on the cover. He read. It wasn't so bad, a bit on the girlish side.  
  
A few days later, Duo went down to eat breakfast, everyone else had already come and gone, except for Heero and himself. So he loaded his plate and put some food on Heeros and headed back towards their room.  
"Hey, Heero. I brought you some breakfast," Duo chatted as he walked in.  
"Duo, I'm trying to work."  
"What? Aren't you talented enough to eat and type at the same time?" Duo teased.  
"That's not gonna work on me, I'm not Wufei," Heero kept typing, trying to ignore Duo as he set Heero's plate beside him. He ignored Duo while he inhaled his own food, and then got annoyed with Duo when the braided baka tried to get him to eat.  
"Duo, I can't eat, I'm working."  
"Heero, you need to eat," Duo was frusterated with the cobalt-eyed boy. He tried thinking of ways to get Heero to eat. "Heero, what if we get called on a mission and have to be gone for day, weeks, without anything to eat, it could endanger the mission!" 'Damn, I sound like Heero, minus the monotone.'  
Heero considered, 'Duo has a point,' "Fine. I'll eat when I'm done."  
"But that could take hours! Here," Duo held up a piece of toast to Heero's mouth. "Eat, or I'll tell Relena you watch those tapes she sends you."  
Heero shuddered, 'Relena in a short mini dress for Christmas and a bunny suit for Easter.'   
"Eat Heero," Duo pushes the food in front of his mouth. Heero eventually complies and eats what Duo offers him.  
After he finished, Heero was a little disappointed. He liked the feeling of being cared for. He remembered the feeling from Saturday, content. Was he feeling that now? He considered, 'yeah, I am.' He remembered how he felt when Duo was around. Was there some sort of connection? He would have to think about that.  
Duo was a little disappointed, too. He wondered how much he could make Heero eat since he always missed at least one meal.  
"Bye Heero, I'll be back at lunch," Duo picked up the dishes and went out the door. Heero mentally smiled at the thought of more treatment from Duo. Yes, he would work hard to make sure he finished with enough time to do something for Duo this evening.  
  
Hours had gone by, Lunch had been offered and taken, and now Heero was done with his work. 'Hmm,' Heero thought, 'What would be a good surprise for Duo?' Well, Duo liked to play Playstation, so Heero decided a game would be appropriate.  
Walking out the front door, Heero is spotted by Duo. "Hey, Heero. Where ya going?" Duo inquired.  
"Out."  
"Can I come?"  
"No, it's just I need to pick out some parts for Wing."  
"Fine." Duo was a bit mad and dissappointed when Heero turned him down. 'Fine, maybe I'll stop being so nice to him!'  
Heero sighed when he got out the door, Duo almost ruined his surprise. Heero walked into a store he thought looked promising, Toys R' Us. He found the video game corner. His eyes widened slightly at the variety of games. Hmm, Final Fantasy IX? No, too many disks. Hmm, how about Crazy Taxi? Crazily driving a taxi? It practically screamed Duo.  
So he took the game, bought a gift bag and returned to the safe house to wrap and hide his surprise for Duo.  
Just as he had finished hiding his gift, Duo came in. "Hey, did they have what you were looking for?" "No, they were all out."  
That evening Heero was walking downstairs when he heard his laptop beeping. 'Shit,' Heero thought, 'A mission, now I won't be able to give Duo his present.'  
While he passed Duo on his way to the hanger where they stored their Gundams, Heero handed Duo his present. "Here Duo, I bought this for you, and I was gonna play it with you, but I have a mission."  
Duo blinked a few times, Heero had bought him a present? 'Oh! That must be why he hadn't wanted Duo to come with him.' Duo ripped open the package and screeched in delight. How in the world did Heero know he had wanted this game forever? He decided not to play it until Heero came back. Little did he know, that he wouldn't bee seeing Heero for a while.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
So, how many of you think I'm evil for this cliff hanger. It's ok, I'll finish it soon, I've decided to write 4 chapters. Reviews welcomed!  
~Usa 


End file.
